


King's Word is Law

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, a little drunk at least, kind of, lets see, theres some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken comes home to find himself being talked into King's Game by Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Word is Law

**Author's Note:**

> i was replaying P4G when this idea popped into my head!! i don't really know how the real thing's done, so i adapted it from the game. this was, unfortunately, wrote at 2am in the morning so it's not proofread. at all!

It was a totally random suggestion on an otherwise totally regular day.

Ken had gotten off work early, and he decided to go home straight to cook dinner for Ayato. But today, he wasn’t greeted with a “welcome home” or any Ayato-variations for that matter. Instead, it was a straight out: “Let’s play the King’s Game.”

Ken was dumbfounded, to say the least. King’s Game?

“W-Wha… Where did you learn about this thing?!” They’re together, and Ayato’s the faithful type, so Ken didn’t think he was cheating on him or anything, but still…

“This.” Ayato swiped out his PS Vita; he was in the middle of his game. _Persona 4 Golden?_ Did that game have such content inside? Ken squinted at the screen. Ah, there sure was. It’s different than how it’s really played, but it’s dangerous all the same. Especially if it’s with Ayato.

“I was curious about it, so I searched it up. I didn’t really get all the rules and all that shit, but it’s playable with two people too, ain’t it?

"I read that the rules depend on the players themselves, so… It’s fine if we just take turns to order each other…” Ayato licked his lips, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise to 40°c. “…To carry out any sexual act, right?”

Ken _should_ refuse. He really should. He had work early in the morning the next day, so he really should…

“Of course, the first one to give in to the urge to fuck loses. The winner can do whatever he wants for the rest of the night.”

Well, damn. No amount of work was worth declining that challenge.

“…Let’s at least have dinner first. I did go out of my way to get the ingredients, after all.”

Dinner passed like a hurricane. Before he knew it, over ten cans of beer littered the tatami mat, with plenty more to spare – Ayato was seemingly prepared. The game started simple. A sip each, followed by orders like “Kiss me” or “Remove your sock”. Then it slowly escalated. Each of them had to finish half a can before they could issue the King’s orders, and even those became more intimate with each round.

At some point in time, Ken was left relaxed on their comfy sofa in his unbuttoned long sleeve and pants, half drunk, and at the mercy of Ayato’s next order. How was he even holding his liquor? He only turned legal three months ago.

“Play with my nipples–” Ken smiled at that. He’d gladly oblige. “–Mouth only. If you touch me anywhere else, you’re out.”

At Ken’s frown, Ayato smirked. Did he think Ken’s going to back out? Well, eggplant boy was in for a disappointment. At Ken’s nod, Ayato straddled himself onto his lap and shifted until he got comfortable. The friction was too much; Ken groaned each time Ayato brushed his groin. Ayato’s arms wrapped around his neck, and a pink, rock hard nipple was presented before Ken’s mouth. Well, glad to know he wasn’t the only one aroused by this little game at least.

Still, Ken didn’t like the little rule Ayato thought of for this round, so he decided to tease him. Just a little. He licked, kissed, nibbled lightly; enough to make Ayato whimper, but not enough for moans. When Ken finally got around to sucking, Ayato was practically rubbing himself against Ken, the nerve.

“…OK, stop.” Ken didn’t know whether the order was more for him or for Ayato himself, but the crushing loss he felt when Ayato stepped away from him was getting to his head. Or was that just the alcohol? Ken shook it off, chugging down the remaining half of the seventeenth can.

“Strip,” he ordered simply once he finished. “All of it. Finger yourself on the sofa until I tell you to stop. Oh, and you’re not allowed to touch your cock, of course.” Ayato practically snarled at the latter half of the order. _Too bad, King’s word is law. That’s what you get for starting this game with me_.

Slowly – a little _too_ slowly – with a glare that said “I know what you’re thinking, and you won’t succeed” Ayato pulled his shirt off. His sweatpants came off easily enough, and the erection beneath didn’t disappoint. It was obvious even before the boxers were gone. He disappeared into their room for a brief moment to reappear with a bottle of lube.

Ken shifted to make space for Ayato on the sofa, who settled for a kneeling position, body flushed from both the alcohol and the embarrassment of his situation. This honesty was one of the things Ken loved about him.

Ayato squeezed out a small amount and moved his quivering hand to the back, smearing it around his twitching entrance. Aha, he had been desiring this. Circling the tiny hole, an index finger enters Ayato’s ass in one stroke. His thrusts were slow at first, but he seemed to lose himself in the pleasure almost immediately and plunged another finger in. He didn’t bother stifling his moans, something he tended to do when they had sex. Maybe it’s because he’s doing it himself?

Ken swallowed when Ayato added a third finger; watching his boyfriend prepare himself was better than he had expected. He knew when Ayato was close to climaxing; his body arched and his moans got louder. Thank God for soundproof apartments. Ken felt like he was about to burst himself. But never once did he forget that this was just a game, one he had to won, one he’d already won before he even said “Stop.”

“Fuck you!” Ayato snarled when he pulled his fingers out, denied of his desired climax. Ken only smirked and pointed at his own erection, visible even through his pants. Just one more push to his victory. Not like he could wait any longer, either.

“All you have to do is to order me, my King.”

And he was right on the mark. Ayato smashed a new can open and emptied its contents in a matter of seconds and grabbed Ken by his collar for a foul smelling kiss, straddling him once more. He broke it only for the final order of the night:

“Fuck me. Hurry up and fucking strip so you can fuck me!”

Ayato was already tearing at Ken’s shirt, and he didn’t stop until Ken was bare like he was, their erection pressed against each other.

“So are we fucking, or _what_?”

That was a no brainer. Of course they’re fucking! Ken was thankful for Ayato’s efficient foreplay; his cock slid in easily enough – who had time to care about using condoms? Certainly not these two.

It was rough and hard from the get go. Ken held onto Ayato’s hip and slammed into him, at the same time teasing his already swollen nipples. He loved the cowboy position; he could get as deep as his cock could go, and in response Ayato would tighten his ass with each bite of the nipple. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their climax with all the alcohol and teasing for the past few hours.

Officially, Ken won the King’s Game, but he had a feeling he lost at something way bigger…

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the sex ended way too soon there


End file.
